


Ice Skating

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian and Mickey go on a date, M/M, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written in response to [this post](http://gloomyviking.tumblr.com/post/86328623212/yeah-but-imagine-ian-and-mickey-going-ice-skating) by gloomyviking.
>
>> _yeah but imagine ian and mickey going ice-skating and mickey’s a total noob at it and he’s being all grumpy and clenching onto ian’s arm and ian’s like ‘man if you can’t skate i could teach you’ and mickey’s like ‘nah shut up of course i can it’s just long time no practice’ and then when ian’s moving away from him even just a little mickey starts panicking and goes all ‘ay the fuck are you going wait’ and ian’s like sigh my boyfriend’s such a doofus uwu_
> 
> Posted originally to my [tumblr. ](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/86340865507/fic-a-day-in-may-day-twenty)

Mickey absolutely did  _not_  want to go ice skating. Who in their right mind would chose to do it in the first place? You're supposed to glide over ice standing on the sides of some weird knife shoe. Without falling on your ass.

But of course,  _Ian_  wanted to go ice skating because apparently he hadn’t gone in forever. Then he’d smiled and asked Mickey to go with him.

So that was how he found himself wobbling to the gate to get onto the rink, clutching Ian’s arm for balance.

“You didn’t have to come, Mick,” Ian said beside him.

“Who says I didn’t want to?” Mickey shot back. Ian just laughed and led them through onto the ice.

Which was somehow worse than the floor. Mickey knew exactly why it was worse, but he had just been hoping the ice would make it easier. It didn’t.

He just clenched his fingers harder around Ian’s arm and refused to look at that other boy. He could just picture the smug grin on his face.

“You know,” Ian started conversationally. “If you can’t skate, I could always teach you.”

“Of course I can fucking skate,” Mickey shot back immediate. “It’s just been a long time and no practice.”

That was true if by a long time he meant never and by knowing how to fucking skate he meant he didn’t. But he wasn’t going to let Ian know that. It couldn’t be that hard. It had to get easier.

“How’d you become a pro skater anyway?” Mickey asked.

“I used to come here when I was younger. Debbie wanted to be a figure skater, so we’d come during the nights it was free entry. Just had to pay a couple bucks for skates,” Ian said.

“Sometimes Carl would come too. He’s actually not bad. Great speed skater,” Ian laughed. “He’d do this thing where he’d skate as fast as he could and then use the wall to stop himself.”

“Jesus,” Mickey said shaking his head.

They were quiet for a little while as Ian tried to shift them around the rink with Mickey still clutching his arm like a life line.

“Fiona never took them?” Mickey asked curiously.

“Nah. She was busy with working or watching Liam,” Ian said.

“Huh,” Mickey swallowed, the guilt for making Ian run away from his family suffocating him. “Never would have pegged you for an ice queen.”

“Fuck you!” Ian grinned and shoved him off but he was laughing.

Mickey was definitely  _not_  laughing because there was a really good chance that the only thing keeping Mickey from falling on his ass was Ian.

“’Ay! Where the fuck you going?” Mickey called trying not to sound as panicky and desperate as he was sure he looked.

Ian only sighed and skated back to his side. He grabbed Mickey’s hand. “Come on. It’s not that hard. Just move your feet a little and I’ll do the rest.”

“I know how to fucking skate,” Mickey said again, but he did as Ian told him to. And if the other hand came up to grab at Ian’s bicep, it was only to be closer to his boyfriend. It definitely had nothing to do with trying to stay upright.

Because Mickey knew how to fucking skate. 

 


End file.
